Jeff 171
Jeff 171 is a Bad User Who Bashes People’s Opinions On Spongebob Squarepants, etc. He Is an Enemy Who Likes Anything Rip Offs and Porn. He also has a kangaroo as a pet. Voices * Tom Likes Baby Shows, Barney, Classic Caillou, Boohbah, Harry the Bunny, Tweenies, Curious Buddies, Go Baby!, The Problem Solverz, Super Why, The Oogieloves, Oswald, Higglytown Heroes, Nick and Perry, In the Night Garden, Fred & Fiona, BabyFirstTV, BabyTV, Tulli, Baby Einstein, Ni-Hao Kai-Lan Putting the good users on the bad users list, Putting the bad users on the good users list, It's a big big world, Luke Gartrell, Nerry Marin, Bad Users, Fetch with Ruff Ruffman, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Trotro, Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon, King Star King, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Paddy the Pelican, Mr. Pickles, Pinky Dinky Doo, and more. Hates Good Shows, Spongebob Squarepants, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Thomas & Friends, The Loud House, Blue's Clues, Arthur, Little Einsteins, Teen Titans Go!, Breadwinners, Wild Kratts, Cyberchase, Ragdoll Productions, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Kablam, Nature Cat, Putting the bad users on the bad users list, Spiffy Pictures, Witch, Scooby Doo, Johnny Bravo, Coeol, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, The Simspons, Ren and Stimpy, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Mickey Mouse, and more. Category:The Worst Person in the World! Category:Bad Users Category:Bad Males Category:Sarah West's enemies Category:FG74's enemies Category:The Happytime Murders Fans Category:Sausage Party fans Category:Rabbit fans Category:Oogieloves fans Category:Classic Caillou fans Category:Baby shows fans Category:Barney fans Category:Boohbah fans Category:Little Einsteins haters Category:SpongeBob haters Category:Baby Einstein fans Category:Disney haters Category:The Lion Guard haters Category:The Problem Solverz fans Category:Do not add these pages Category:Cujo's allies Category:Do not add these categories Category:AnimeGamer1's enemies Category:CardOfAnime102's enemies Category:Fire Emblem haters Category:Ragdoll Productions haters Category:VeggieTales Haters Category:Stop add these Categories right now! Category:Scooby Doo haters Category:Kablam haters Category:Murderers Scooby Doo (1969-2002) haters Category:Robocar Poli fans Category:Bobby’s World fans Category:Chucky's Allies Category:Teletubbies haters Category:Elmo's World haters Category:Not so Feared's Enemies Category:Porn lovers Category:Nature Cat haters Category:Odd Squad haters Category:Cyberchase haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Nazis Category:Disney Princess Haters Category:Shaun the Sheep haters Category:Wallace and Gromit haters Category:Phineas & Ferb haters Category:MrEmperorCJ's enemies Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's enemies Category:Book336 Boj909’s Allies Category:VeggieTales in the House fans Category:Quest Phillips's enemies Category:Boj Funs Category:Caillou haters Category:Bad Characters Category:Tweet Have Funs Category:Grounded Videos Category:Bad Habit Jeff Kent Funs Category:Funny Videos Funs Category:Jay Jay The Jet Plane Funs Category:Pooptv Funs Category:Dylan VGCP's enemies Category:PuccaFTW KidvsKatSucks' enemies Category:Amazingtoludada300's enemies Category:Michael Michae's enemies Category:Firey336 Marshall909's enemies Category:Victor Camargp The Vyond Video Maker 2005's enemies Category:Steven Nguyen's enemies Category:BlueSonic's Enemies Category:The Nutshack fans Category:Coeol haters Category:Stewie Griffin haters Category:Brian Griffin haters Category:Stewie & Brian Fanatic 1997's enemies Category:Allen Gregory fans Category:Coeol Sucks fans Category:Stewie & Brian Suck fans Category:SpongeBobTheLoudHouse&HiHiPuffyAmiYumiFTW CoconutFred&TooLoud!FTL's enemies Category:Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, American Dad! & The Cleveland Show Fanatic UTTP fans Category:The Loud House haters Category:South Park haters Category:Stewie & Brian FTW Peter, Lois, Chris & Meg FTL 2000's enemies Category:Hilda haters Category:Nick and Perry's allies Category:Tom and Jerry Haters Category:Looney Tunes haters Category:Looney Tunes: Adult Party Cartoon fans Category:Ren and stimpy adult party cartoon fans Category:Ren and stimpy haters Category:The Lion King haters Category:American Dad haters Category:The Cleveland Show haters Category:Peter Griffin haters Category:Lois Griffin haters Category:Chris Griffin haters Category:Meg Griffin haters Category:Henry and June's enemies Category:Sausage Party Fan's Allies Category:Abby Hatcher haters Category:Panty and Stocking Fans Category:Nick and Perry fans Category:Poochini fans Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog haters Category:Villains